flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 ---- Falconheart talked with Stormkit. "Keep going forward, and don't ever stop pursuing your dreams." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 19:37, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Leaping onto the Lava Rock, Stormstar summoned the Clan with a mighty yowl. He motioned six cats forward before starting the ceremony. Marina, Snowkit, Stormkit, Sunkit, Foxkit, and Covekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dawnpaw, Snowpaw, Stormpaw, Sunpaw, Foxpaw, and Covepaw. Your mentors will be Frozenstream, Hawktalon, Bluestream, Hiddenshade, Riverwish, and Icestorm. I hope they will pass down all they know on to you."---- Covepaw flipped. She was finally an apprentice, boy would her father be proud!Stormstar 19:52, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw jumped up from beside Falconheart. "I'll remember what you said, Falconheart!" She ran over to her mentor, rubbing against him with her tail flicking. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 20:00, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Sunpaw leaped in the air. I'm an apprentice now! --------''Cloudflight purred. ''I'm so proud of them. They've been through a lot, and they made it. ''----------- ''I've been waiting for this! ''Dawnpaw thought eagerly. ''I wish mom, Cinder, and Spark could see me now! ''Cloudflight 20:01, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Covepaw glanced at Sunpaw. "Lucky you, you got Uncle Hiddenshade!" The black smoke tabby tom was the only thing that reminded Covepaw of her father, so the former leader mattered a lot to the newly made apprentice. Regardless, she stepped forward and touched her nose to Icestorm's.'Stormstar' 23:02, September 26, 2015 (UTC) (nobody follow Falcon, this is a plot I've had for a while) Falconheart glanced around for Stormwillow. ''Where is she? Pushing herself off the ground, the brown tabby trotted out of camp. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 22:22, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Sunpaw gave Hiddenshade an excited look. 'What are we gonna do first?"she asked excitedly. Cloudflight 23:05, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream and Bluestream arose from the crowd, father and son walking alongside each other as they made their way to their new apprentices. Frozenstream padded cautiously over to Dawnpaw - he didn't know her very well - before waiting for her to touch noses - while Bluestream went towards Stormpaw patiently, waiting for his little sister to realize that he was there. Meanwhile, Snowpaw excitedly bounced up to Hawktalon. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:32, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Dawnpaw touched noses with Frozenstreaam. "Hi." she mewed. Cloudflight 01:41, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream nodded. "Hello," he mewed, oddly formal, before relaxing and straightening up. "So, what would you like to do first? I was thinking of taking you around the territory." Meanwhile, Copperdusk woke up from her sleep, only to find herself feeling a little bit queasy... (>:D) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:44, September 28, 2015 (UTC) "Before we flee from camp, you need to go make your new nest. You can find the moss near Mintfrost's den." Hiddenshade murmured, flicking his tail in the direction of the Apprentice's den.Stormstar 02:02, September 28, 2015 (UTC) (:D) Never mind, I'm sure it's nothing... Copperdusk thought, grunting as she heaved herself up from her nest and padded outside the warriors' den. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 03:19, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan